


Crop Circles

by pufferfish (eribubbles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien!Tendou, Aliens, Culture Shock, Human!Ushijima, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eribubbles/pseuds/pufferfish
Summary: Tendou apparently wasn't much of a driver, Ushijima realized, as he gazed upon the crashed ship in the middle of his uncle's farm. But together, they're certain to fix the ship and get Tendou back on his way to his home planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very last second entry for the HQ rarepair exchange of 2017! I took up a position as a pinch hitter, and this one is a short one for http://levi-cleans-my-feels.tumblr.com, who requested UshiTen! Honestly, I have yet to write either of them so I hope I haven't messed up their characters too much, constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Also, I had an ending written up in this chapter but it just felt much too rushed? I want to be able to build up their relationship more before ending this, so I deleted the first ending and instead I'll be making this into a chaptered work! So look forward to the updates!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"FUCK SHIT SHIT FUCKING HELL"

 

There were beeping sounds all around him, flashing lights as Tendou frantically pushed every button around him. His ship was turning hotter by the second, flames licking the side of it as it burned through the atmosphere of some goddamned no-name planet. The surface of the planet was growing bigger, greens and blues, and yellows too, and holy shit this was going way too fast. The noises grew louder in his ears, colors flashing all around as the dark ground grew bigger.

 

A yellow area was right beneath him, something large and that's all Tendou could register before his ship crashed right into it, and he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, son, I've never seen anything like it," Ushijima's uncle said, scratching the back of his head. "The entire field looks like this. Could it be a prank of some sort?"

 

Ushijima stood next to him, frowning.

 

He had been staying at his uncle's farm for the summer break, and after a disturbance in the middle of the night, he and his uncle had woken up to find an entire field ruined. Half the crops were flattened in odd patterns, crushed by some enormous force.

 

"I just can't understand who could've done this," his uncle continued.

 

"Me neither," Ushijima added. "I should go into the field and take a look, if you want to get started on the chores. I will let you know if I find anything."

 

"Thanks, son. I'll leave you to it."

 

As his uncle left for the stables, Ushijima wandered out into the fields. Careful to tread only on the ruined plants, he walked further out into the field.

 

The wheat stalks rose high towards the sky, swaying in the breeze, and when he came upon the sight of a metal wreck in the middle of the field, only the rustling of the wheat was heard.

 

There was a wreck there, right in the middle of the field. A broken vehicle of some sort, that someone had driven right into his uncle's field and then left it there. Actually, a very specific someone. A person was perched on the top of the wreck, staring listlessly into the sky above with his chin resting in his hand. Or maybe something like a person, because he certainly did not look like a human. Maybe a humanoid lizard?

 

"Hello?" Ushijima said, walking closer.

 

The person on the wreck flinched hard, falling off with flailing arms and landing in a heap on the ground with a yelp.

 

Ushijima hurried forward, kneeling down next to the person.

 

"Are you okay? That looked like quite a fall," Ushijima said, putting a hand on the stranger's shoulder.

 

The person turned towards him with wide eyes, staring straight into his soul. His irises were slits of fire, his skin was scaly and fading from red into bright orange. He had no hair to speak off, but a long tail that had gotten wrapped around his long legs. Claws on all his four limbs, and no ears or nose, but slits in his head where they should have been.

 

"Holy crap, you're a human," the creature whispered.

 

"Yes, and who are you?" Ushijima replied, keeping his hand on the shoulder.

 

The creature, no, person, blinked, and shook his head.

 

"My name is Tendou. Shouldn't you be asking what I am?" He asked.

 

"An alien?" Ushijima asked.

 

Tendou burst out laughing.

 

"Yeah, you're not wrong. I can't believe I crashed here though," he said as his smile fell off. "My ship is completely ruined!"

 

"You've ruined my uncle's crops as well." Ushijima helpfully added.

 

"What, these things? I didn't think they were important." Tendou said, eyes widening. "They're the perfect place for an emergency signal."

 

"They're food for us, please stop ruining them." Ushijima explained. "Who are you sending emergency signals to?"

 

"Anyone of my people. If they see it they'll come for me."

 

"What happens if they don't?"

 

"Then I guess I'm stuck here forever."

 

Ushijima frowned, looking up at the ship.

 

"Is there no way of fixing the ship then?" He asked.

 

"Well, maybe, but I've never been on Earth before so I have no idea where to even start looking for the parts he- Wait. You know Earth." Tendou exclaimed. "Of course! With your help, I can fix my ship in no time at all!!"

 

"Alright, I'll help you. It might be difficult to have you here looking like that though," Ushijima agreed.

 

"Oh! No problem, my wardrobe is completely fine." Tendou said.

 

As he spoke, he got up from his position and headed right into the ship, rifling through it until he popped up again with a squeal of excitement.

 

"All right!" He called out, and with a click of a button on the small device Tendou was holding, he turned into a lanky, red haired human right before Ushijima's eyes.

 

Ushijima blinked.

 

"Well?" Tendou asked. "How do I look?"

 

"You look very human." Ushijima replied. "Good job."

 

Tendou grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what is your name anyway?" Tendou asked later.

 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." Ushijima replied.

 

They were walking together towards the bus station to head into town, along a calm countryside road. Ushijima's uncle had been surprisingly calm about the whole situation when they came to him.

 

_"Uncle, I found out what happened." Ushijima called out as he entered the stables._

 

_"Wakatoshi? What did you find?" His uncle's head popped out behind a cow._

 

_"This is Tendou. He accidentally crashed his vehicle, and now he can't get home."_

 

_"Hello." Tendou waved sheepishly from behind Ushijima. "I'm sorry for ruining your crops, I promise to make it up to you."_

 

_"Oh you, will, will you?" Uncle Ushijima said. "How is your car?"_

 

_"Fixable, I think." Tendou said. "But it might take time, and I'll have to look for spares somewhere."_

 

_"Well, never let it be said that I don't remember what it was like to be a teenager myself." Ushijima's uncle replied, wiping sweat from his brow. "You can stay here with Wakatoshi and I until you've fixed up your car. Wakatoshi can probably help you too, he's a smart one!"_

 

_"Thank you, uncle. I will take care of Tendou until he can go home again." Ushijima bowed._

 

_"I have no doubt you will, son. Now run along, it is still early in the day so you can make it into town with good time if you hurry." His uncle laughed. "Good luck out there."_

 

_"We will be back later." Ushijima nodded. "Come, Tendou, we must take the bus into town."_

 

_"Alright!" Tendou called._

 

"Wakatoshi, then. Nice to meet you!" Tendou replied with a grin.

 

"Yes, you too." Ushijima smiled back.

 

The bus ride into town wasn't short, not really, but it certainly felt like it passed too quickly. Tendou was quick to ask question about everything that he saw, and everything was new and exciting to him. Ushijima did his best to answer them all, but he found himself stumped at times with how much his new acquaintance wanted to know. In those cases, he let Tendou talk himself.

 

Actually, Tendou wasn't silent for long ever. When their bus came to a stop, Tendou had moved on to telling Ushijima about his own home planet.

 

"And then there's this huge party when the planet turns-!"

 

"Tendou? We are here." Ushijima interrupted. "Do you know what kind of parts we are looking for?"

 

"Yes, of course! I know my baby inside and out." Tendou grinned.

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ushijima smiled back. "Let's go get them."

 

* * *

 

The day passed in a blur after that. They were running from store to store, using Ushijima's saved money to buy everything Tendou could use to get his ship back in running condition. Walking together, carrying everything, and Ushijima felt like this might actually be the best day of his entire summer.

 

When they got back home later they started immediately to fix it up. Ushijima might not know anything about spaceships, but he could build stuff. They didn't let up until Ushijima's aunt called them in for dinner, and after a hearty meal together in the cozy kitchen it was time to head to bed.

 

Tendou was going to sleep on a futon in Ushijima's room, and Ushijima had rolled it out before leaving to wash off. When he came back, Tendou was nowhere to be found, but the window was open.

 

Leaning out of the window that led to the roof, Ushijima caught sight of Tendou sitting and staring up at the stars.

 

"Are you okay?" Ushijima asked Tendou, sitting down next to him.

 

There was a pause before Tendou started talking, looking more somber than he had all day.

 

"Well, it's weird. This is the absolute first time I'm away from my home planet on my own. I should be weeping with home sickness." Tendou started. "But instead I've just been having so much fun I completely forget what the problem is here."

 

Ushijima was silent for a while, looking thoughtfully at Tendou even after he finished speaking.

 

"I am glad to have met you, Tendou." Ushijima said. "I enjoyed spending time together with you as well. And do not worry, we will finish you ship so you can go home. But for now, let us get some sleep. We need to have energy for tomorrow."

 

And with that, Ushijima stood from the roof, holding out a hand towards Tendou. With a grin Tendou took the hand, and together they got back inside and fell asleep within moments.

 

Tomorrow was gonna be a busy day.


End file.
